


make me your home

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, SkyeSophiaSadie verse, two blue lines challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve done this twice before, I think I’d know if this baby was coming any time soon,” she replied, lacing her fingers through his. “She’s not due for three more weeks. You told Fury no more missions until after the baby was born after this one, and you know Clint and Natasha need you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me your home

**Author's Note:**

> My two blue lines fic challenge! Set in my SkyeSophiaSadie verse. Title from a poem.

“I shouldn’t go.”

“Phil, you have to go,” Melinda looked over at where her husband was packing his bag. “It’s only four days.”

“The doctor said you could go into labor at any time,” Phil shoots back, zipping the bag closed and coming to join his wife where she was stretched out on their bed. Melinda sighed, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable.

“I’ve done this twice before, I think I’d know if this baby was coming any time soon,” she replied, lacing her fingers through his. “She’s not due for three more weeks. You told Fury no more missions until after the baby was born after this one, and you know Clint and Natasha need you.”

Phil’s frown didn’t lessen, but his thumb slid along the back of her hand as he sighed quietly, letting her curl into his side. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, cheek resting against her hair. “I just don’t want to miss this.”

“She’ll wait for her daddy,” Melinda said confidently, guiding his hand to where their daughter was awake and kicking. “Just like her big sisters.”

“You should call your mom to come stay,” Phil murmured after a few minutes of cuddling, Melinda near dozing against his chest. “Help with the girls.”

“It’s four days, Phil, I’ll be fine,” Melinda replied, yawning. “I’ll call Pepper if I need anything.”

Phil hummed, leaning over to flick off the light as Melinda turned on her side, allowing him to curl up against her back, fingers linked over her abdomen as they fell asleep.

* * *

“Mommy when is Daddy coming home?” Skye asked, swinging her legs in her chair as Melinda packed the girls’ lunches while they ate breakfast.

“Tomorrow,” she answered, pausing to press her hands into her lower back as she grimaced. “He’s bringing Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint over for dinner when they get back.”

“Mama are you okay?” Sophia asked, coming over to hug her mom’s leg and bury her face in her leggings; Melinda smiled fondly down at the five year old, brushing her unruly brunette curls out of her face.

“I’m fine sweetheart. Go grab your backpack, Aunt Maria is taking you girls to school today,” she said, watching as her daughters raced to the front door to tug on their shoes. Melinda brought their lunches just as the doorbell rang; at her mother’s nod Skye opened the door, squealing happily as she launched herself at her godmother.

“When you’d get so tall, kid?” Maria asked, hugging Skye tightly before Sophia launched herself at her; she scoped up the five year old, slinging her up on her hip.

“When I turned ten Auntie Maria, _duh_ ,” Skye answered, hand on her hip; Melinda rolled her eyes as she handed the Captain America lunch pail to her eldest, tucking her hair behind her ear. Maria smirked at her goddaughter before turning to Melinda, touching her arm as Skye helped Sophia tie her sneakers.

“You okay Mel?” she asked as Melinda’s face tightened, hands slipping to her lower back again.

“She’s just busy this morning,” Melinda answered, the uncomfortableness passing as she straightened, double checking both girls had everything they needed. “Thank you for driving them, Maria, I just can’t fit behind the wheel anymore and Phil isn’t back until tomorrow.”

“It’s nothing, I love hanging out with my favorite girls,” Maria answers, grinning when Skye and Sophia giggled at her. “To the car, ladies! Grandpa Nick’s in the car and you know how impatient he gets.”

Melinda leaned against the doorframe, watching her daughters follow Maria to her car; she waved at Fury who sent her one of his rare smiles, watching them drive away before she shut the door behind her and looking forward to a quiet day.

* * *

 

It takes approximately five and a half hours for her to admit that she’s in labor.

She calls Maria, asking if she can keep the girls overnight- after she readily agrees, Melinda calls Pepper and asks her to drive her to the hospital. Pepper tells her she’ll be there immediately, and as she hangs up she can hear her telling Tony to get in contact with Phil. She sits quietly on the couch, breathing while she waits.

She isn’t scared; she’s done this twice before, and her entire pregnancy had been incredibly smooth considering they’d gotten pregnant on accident. The birth itself is barely a flicker of worry to her.

She just doesn’t want to do this without Phil. He’d been by her side the entire time with both Skye and Sophia; he’d held her hand and let her nearly break his fingers. He’d been all the encouragement she’d needed, and the prospect of doing this without him is what terrifies her. She would never have sent him on the mission if she’d thought there was any chance she’d actually go into labor early.

She tells herself he’ll get there in time the entire ride to the hospital; she tells herself he’ll get there in time as she’s checked in and led to her room. She’s still telling herself he’ll get there in time when Steve shows up when Pepper has to leave.

“I’m the moral support,” he says as way of explanation, coming to stand behind her as she presses her palms against the wall, arching her back slightly. “Phil’s team was in radio silence, has been since this morning; they got in contact about two hours ago- Tony already had a jet sent over. He should be home in about six hours.”

“I don’t think she’s going to wait that long,” Melinda says, voice thick in her throat as she closed her eyes. “I shouldn’t have let him go. He should be here.”

“The important thing is you know he’d give anything to be here with you,” Steve replies softly, letting her lean against him as they walked a few paces. “And who knows- maybe she’ll surprise you and wait for her daddy. We already know all of your kids are daddy’s girls.”

Melinda snorted, rolling her eyes as Steve guided her to sit on the bed. “I don’t blame them. He’s pretty amazing.”

“And so are you,” Steve said, kneeling before her and letting her squeeze his fingers. “You are amazing, Melinda, and you can do this. I believe in you.”

“Your god damn charisma,” is all Melinda mutters in reply, though there’s fondness in her tone as she shakes her head. Steve grins up at her as she rolls her eyes, sighing softly when a nurse comes into the room. “You can leave if you want. This part isn’t exactly pleasant. And Phil might get jealous.”

Steve laughs but exits quietly, leaving Melinda to prop herself up against the pillows and spread her legs. “Tell me she’s got at least another six hours in there.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Coulson, but it looks like she’ll be here sooner than that,” the nurse says, a sympathetic look on her face as Melinda tilts her head back against the pillows, eyes closed as she worked hard not to cry.

Steve’s words came back to her as she situated herself in the bed, turning on her side as listening to the clicks and beeps of the monitors. She _could_ do this. She had to.

* * *

 

He still can’t believe he was missing it.

He does his best not to sprint through the hospital since it’s, well, _a hospital_ , but he’s got a pretty good power walk going as he finally reaches the correct hallway. Melinda’s room is halfway down, and as he reaches the doorway, his breath catches in his throat at the sight of his wife with their newborn daughter in her arms.

“You’re late,” she says softly as he walks over to her, eyes on their baby. “This little one has her own schedule, it seems.”

“She’s beautiful, Melinda,” is all he can say as he tosses his jacket on the chair next to the bed and settles down beside her as she scoots over slightly. She smiles up at him, transferring the infant into his arms as she rests her cheek on his bicep, fingers stroking over their sleeping daughter’s fingers. “She looks just like you.”

“She’s got your nose though,” she murmured, curling into him further. “Just like Skye. Are you sick of girls yet?”

“Never,” he answers simply, and her heart swells. They sit in silence, admiring their daughter as she sleeps, curled up in Phil’s arms. “What did you name her?”

“I couldn’t do that without you,” she answers softly, smiling up at him. “Though I have a name in mind, if you like it.”

“I’m all ears,” he says in reply, still enraptured by their sleeping daughter.

“I was thinking Sadie,” she says, fingers curling around his underneath the baby.

“After my grandmother?” he asks, and she nodded, looking up at him.

“I know how much she meant to you, and your mom. And I like having all S’s,” she answers, fingers touching Sadie’s cheek. “She looks like a Sadie, too.”

“Sadie Jane,” Phil supplies, and Melinda beams, smiling. “Your Aunt Jane is the only May woman who likes me.”

“I like you enough for all of them,” Melinda replies with a roll of her eyes before Sadie starts to stir, waking up in a series of soft whimpers that increased in volume. “And it seems like this May woman is hungry.”

Phil transferred Sadie to her mother’s waiting arms; he helped her slip her gown down and let her lean against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, listening to her sigh contentedly as she tilted her head up towards him, smiling against his lips when he leaned down.

“I’m so happy,” she whispered, kissing him again. “But this is the last one, Phil. I swear.”

His loud laugh startles Sadie and she fusses against Melinda’s breast until he quiets; she calms when Melinda strokes her fist, feet kicking slightly before she settles.

“I think the three we have are perfect,” he says a little while later, Sadie sated and asleep in Melinda’s arms, her mother looking close to sleep herself. “Our family is perfect.”

Melinda gives him a brilliant, sleepy smile in response, cupping his cheek as he leans down to kiss her.


End file.
